ikkitousenfandomcom-20200222-history
Houkou Kakuka
Kakuka is the best friend of both Kakouton, and Sousou. Soul History Kakuka was a great general, and very close to Sousou. He was given great prestige within Sousou's kingdom but was over come to an untimely death at a young age. Appearance Kakuka in the beginning of the series, had stand up spikey brown hair, he wore the usual Kyosho uniform, which consisted of a black coat, and black pants, as well as a red shirt. As the series progressed his hair color changed from brown to gold, as well as his clothes changing to a white button up shirt, as well as blue pants. Personality Kakuka is seen to be very seductive and manipulative, to most women as stated by Kakouton who said that Kakuka could always gain the most women, as well as being able to make Kaku his own lover. Kakuka is also first seen to be very uncaring as he was willing to sacrifice Kakouton's eye just to get Sousou's dragon to awaken, although he regrets these actions later on, showing his remorse for doing such to his friends. Story (Manga) Bachou Mouki Introductory Kakuka is first seen giving Ritsu Buntatsu, the magatama of Ryofu, a vastly fierce general who is said to be, if not the greatest fighter in the history of the Chinese Era. Kakuka is then seen with Kakouton, being told by him, that Bachou had just taken out Ritsu. Kakuka then leaves, and is asked by Genjou Kakouton, if he was going to deal with Ritsu, to which Kakuka replied, as though he didn't want to deal with the situation any more. Story (Anime) Ikkitousen Kakuka is first seen relaying a message to Motouku Sousou, telling him that the great fighters tournament was happening soon. He is then seen watching Kakouton fight and beat Hakufu, and fight and loose to Ryomou. Kakuka is then chosen as Ryomou next opponent which Kakuka was able to beat. Kakuka is next seen hearing the news, along with the rest of his fellow fighters of Kyosho, that Rakuyo will not participate in the final round and that Kyoshou had won the tournament, but that didn't mean they would get the Gyokuji saying they never beat the top ranked school. Kakuka is last seen pointing to where Sousou was to Kaku who wanted to secure Rakuyo's place with them. Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny Kakuka is seen, with Kaku, researching about the three leaders, of the three kingdoms of modern time, Hakufu Sonsaku, Sousou Motouku, and Ryuubi Gentoku. He then shares an intimate moment with Kaku, after Kakuka admiragingly tells Kaku that her plan was moving perfectly along. Kakuka is next seen with Kaku, having an intimate moment, explaining to Kaku that he had purposely awakened the dragon inside of Sousou, stating that it was all necessary to conquer the Kanto region. Kakuka is next seen being told by Kaku, that the dragon jade was real, which he relays to Shibai. Kakuka then has second thoughts about his plans with Shibai, remorsing over the loss of one of his best friends eye do to his plan. Kakuka decides to walk out by himself, after sharing another intimate moment with Kaku, and he is met with an assassin, who tries to stab him with a hidden blade, but is stooped by Kakuka's hand, since he had always been overly cautious, knowing that he is suppose to die at an early age. Kakuka and the assassin fights, and although Kakuka had the upper hand, he soon fell to his knees as the blade he blocked was riddled with poison. The assassin then stabs Kakuka with the hidden blade. Kakuka was able to stay alive long enough for Kaku, to run into to his dying body. Kakuka is able to tell Kaku that she needs to find Kakouen. Kakuka dies on the street after uttering those words. Trivia Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Kyosho Academy Category:Deceased